minecraft_animated_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Laboratory I
The first '''laboratory '''was the home and base of operations of Dr. Trayaurus and DanTDM until the creation of Laboratory II, and was located in Creeporia. Background At an unknown date, the lab was constructed by Tray's Mom. She lived there alone with many cats doing scientific experiments until she decided to raise a child. She adopted Dr. Trayaurus, and they lived there together throughout his youth. One night, she disappeared, and Trayaurus took over scientific operations at the lab. He worked alone until DanTDM moved into the Acacia Lodge next door. Trayaurus and Dan became fast friends and decided to run the lab together, adopting a dog named Grim. They did for years, running experiments and collecting treasures. At one point, they convinced Tray's Mom to move back in after one of their adventures, which she did. Towards the end of the lab's run, Dan went off on holiday, playing games on community servers. Trayaurus got fed up with Dan's absence and decided to sell the lab, constructing the second lab in its place. He called Dan and told him his plans, who came back immediately and moved into the new lab with him, along with Tray's Mom and everything inside. It is unknown who purchased the lab, and not much is known about what happened to the lab following its change of ownership. Areas Entryway The entryway is the only formal passageway into and out of the lab. It is a long hallway made of iron walls (like the rest of the lab), a red terracotta floor with a yellow stripe, and redstone lamps. Its sole purpose is for entering and exiting the lab. It is one of few rooms in the above-ground lab with a ceiling. Lobby The lobby is the most commonly known area of the lab and where most of the time is spent, and where the entryway leads. It is a large, open-roof room with iron walls and a floor made of iron with gold patterns. The middle is a gold square with a secret entryway underneath. There are also two alcoves; one made of coal blocks with a red carpeted floor where Trayaurus will commonly set up a workstation, and another made of iron where DanTDM will sometimes set up a rollaway couch and small TV. It is the usual whereabouts of Grim. Office The office is a small room branched off from the lobby with an open ceiling. It is made of iron with a few windows, much like the lobby to which it is connected. It commonly houses a chest full of Dr. Trayaurus' belongings, a computer or workstation, and Dan's bed. The floor opens up to lead down to the treasure room, and a door to the side leads up to the observation deck. Testing Chamber The testing chamber is a room accessible from the lobby where most of the experiments take place. It is a large, open-ceiling room with a glass skylight. It is made entirely out of iron except for a large floor-to-ceiling window on the back wall, and a fortified iron door entrance. The layout changes based on the work being done currently. It can be looked upon from the observation deck. Observation Deck The observation deck is a small room at the top of a staircase accessible from the office that overlooks the testing chamber. It is a place whose sole purpose is to monitor the work in the testing chamber in a separate environment. It is made completely out of iron. Treasure Room The treasure room is a secret hall underground, accessible by sliding floor from the office. It is a long, ambient corridor stocked with souvenirs from Dan and Trayaurus' adventures. It also has a few residents including some villager escapees and Tray's Mom, after moving in the second time. It does not have an official end and at the time the lab was sold, the end of the hall was still under construction. It is made out of terracotta and quartz stairs, as well as varying materials in each exhibit representing different adventures. Secret Workshop The secret workshop is a hidden branch of the treasure room. Created as a top secret room by Dr. Trayaurus during the treasure room's construction, it is accessible by a fake wall that one can walk through. It is made out of terracotta and quartz and houses some of Trayaurus's more confidential tools. Bathroom Somewhere in the lab is a small bathroom. It is not shown connected to any other parts of the surface room, so it is believed to be a branch of the treasure room. Inside is a toilet, sink, shower, and bath, as well as a medicine cabinet. It is made completely of iron and enclosed by a ceiling. Kitchen In the lab is a small kitchen. Like the bathroom, it is not shown connected to any other parts of the surface room, so it is believed to be a branch of the treasure room or bathroom. It is made out of iron and redstone lamps and contains a cooking pot, blender, and sink, among countertops and other amenities.